


Fever

by dwell



Category: Riverdale - Fandom, jeronica - Fandom, jughead/veronica, veronica/jughead
Genre: F/M, This is not hurt/comfort, i need to go against myself sometimes, i'm posting this because i don't want to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-04 12:38:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14593215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwell/pseuds/dwell
Summary: Veronica notices Jughead.





	1. Chapter 1

I noticed you. I have eyes, I openly admit attractiveness whenever deemed necessary. 

You are necessary.

So why didn't I say anything while I still had a chance? Before Betty drew your attention, and I was left to follow another boy.

Another boy. 

Archie, sure, he's cute. 

But he's not you. 

He's not that sexy calm that's so attractive in a guy, that you rarely find anymore. 

He's not that broody vagabond that observes, while others take the lead, because he knows it's not as important as everyone else flocks to it to see.

So sure, he's cute. He's fun to hold, because he rarely likes to do the holding.

He's fun to watch play the game, and hang out with at Pop's after for a shake.

But, his depth isn't beyond the field, or the lap of my father. He doesn't lead his own charge, he follows in an already paved direction.

It's fine, really, to not immediately storm every situation and take a cue from someone else.

It's just typical, though, and it's boring, it's sometimes far too safe for my liking.

 

You're a dangerous risk of getting caught in the middle of the night, having crawled into my window, to the "right side" of town, the fever of trying not to rush, but to rush before our families find out.

You're that excitement you get from the anticipation of waiting, that catch in my breath when I see your eyes just flick over to me, like you were just passing, like we both don't know the flirty game you're playing.

 

It was hours after our kiss by the hot tub, when in that moment we were just each other's, free to be, without consequences, that caused the heated tension that burned into my skin all night long, as I imagined you, laying there tangled in my sheets. 

 

It's now knowing that today may not be our day, but the world will soon be ours, if I have my way, and hopefully if you have yours. 

I've noticed you, Jughead Jones, and now that I have, I'm not letting you go. And when that day comes, I will love you the way you deserve to be loved, whole heartedly and with a passion, with a fever that only we can console.


	2. Linger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jughead notices Veronica

I'm the voice behind the words, I'm the eyes lurking in the background. 

You don't see me.

It's okay, though, no one really does.

My best friend, your boyfriend, used to be the one that had my back, used to be the one that pushed me encouragingly into the light, but now he's forgotten. Now, he's moved on.

You don't do subtlety very well, though I can tell you try. The careful shift of the eye when we walk the halls, the perfectly cordial smile when we're in a group together. 

I see you. And maybe you see me, too?

My girlfriend can be sweet and kind, when she's around. She's distracted a lot lately. There's always some drama with her family, which I get, you do as well, don't we all? But she hasn't quite mastered how to juggle more than two things at once. 

It's okay, though, I'm used to being the one shuffled around, the one put on hold.

 

That weekend at the cabin, in which we kissed by the hot tub? That's been following me around for a while, invading my thoughts even when I try to stop them.

There was something different about your kiss that I've never felt before with Betty, with anyone else.

It was a sense of urgency that needed to be explored, it was the wanting more, but do we dare to push it further?

Every time you're around, there's a noticeable electricity in the air, a palpable intensity that there's clearly something happening. That, at any given moment, a spark could cause an entire fire, and the whole world could drop beneath us, and we may be the only two souls left suspended above it all.

I feel like the dramatics aren't my forte, but are being forced on me by everyone's actions. 

But, you get that, don't you? 

Your father, my father, they're passionate about what they do, and will do whatever it takes to protect it. They're not afraid of who or what becomes collateral damage, just that the end result works for them.

We've been caught in the crossfire of our father's sins and mother's indecision's. We've embraced societies standards of us, and have accepted that sometimes it's just better to stand stronger on our own, make due with what we're given.

But, what if there was a risk worth taking? That risk from the wrong side of the tracks, a risk, that the consequences of chances taken, were better than the questions of what could have been? 

What if the safe way, the predestined path, wasn't the one we were meant for? That maybe there was something better, someone more so your fate?

I know Betty tries, I try, we try. I'm so tired of trying, sometimes. Most times. 

I try with my Dad, I try with the Serpents, I try with everyone around me, though the crowd has strangely grown bigger in most recent months than in the past, and it's just harder to focus.

The Serpents try, they do their best, my Dad is trying, he's now doing his best. 

But you? You've always been you, and I've always been me, and we don't have to try so hard, and in all that time alone before this, I've figured that's what I need. 

 

All I know is that I smile when I'm with you, and not because I always want to, but because it just shows itself without warning. I know how good the down times can be with you, sharing something simple like comfort food, acting like you didn't know I snuck some off of you, but you made sure it was within my grasp. 

All I know is that your eyes hold my attention, whether they're looking at me, or pretending to look through me. 

All I know is that kiss still lingers, with the feeling of need that steadily grows deep within me. 

I had no idea that something that genuine could still exist in our world.

 

I'm willing the chance, if you are ever ready. I never want to over step my place, but somehow I don't think I'd ever have to worry, that you would be right there with me. Soon, one day, maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had no idea this was going to be 2-fer until it just happened a few minutes ago. Also, I'm aware I don't have their "voices" down yet, but hope someone likes these anyway.


	3. Should I Stay (Or Should I Go?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not bad company at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy friendaversary gift to @theangstriddenwriter <3 who is the only one that actually wants to see this story go on.

"Jughead." I laid my purse on the table, taking a tentative breath as I watched for his reaction.

Should I stay or should I go?

"Ronnie." His cool reply seemed warmer than usual, and he didn't argue when I joined him in the booth.

"You know I hate that nickname." This was getting easier with him, the bantering, the playful chatter. I was grateful. It had taken me what felt like months to finally break through that brooding exterior. 

"I know." His long fingers were quick across the keyboard of his laptop, and I found myself fascinated with them as they danced along the words.

"What are you writing? Another expose on my family, perhaps?"

I was rewarded with a grin that could knock me dead, if I were still on my feet. 

I swallowed. The shudder I felt was clear from my Louis Vuitton's to my rouge lipstick.

"As riveting as yet another story about a privileged princess stuck in her ivory tower, while her overlord father burns the town around him is.. no. I'm writing my English paper on Ancient Imperialism."

Focus, Veronica, you weren't going to turn to slush over Jughead Jones. 

"What's the difference?" I eyed his shake from across the table and gestured, "May I?" He gave me a quick nod, and I slid it over to myself.

When he offered me a new straw, I met his gaze, and put my lips over the one he'd already used. 

The look of surprise was worth it, though I wondered if I should be flirting at all.

Jughead was still with Betty, presumably.

I was still with Archie, I think? We hadn't really had a chance to discuss or talk or anything lately. 

When my thoughts cleared, I found curious eyes watching me.

"Why, Jughead Jones, do I my eyes deceive me? Are you watching me?"

Our hands brushed against each other, as he slid the shake back across the table.

"I'm watching my shake. It's an investment, I want to at least taste it before you drink it all."

My mouth must have dropped, because the smile was sly in return, and there was no way it wasn't a rare show of confidence I was seeing in him.

It was effective, my swallow got caught mid-throat, and I had to feign a cough to cover it. 

"What brings you here anyway?" He had resumed typing, and I felt like my window was lost.

"The selection is good here." No acknowledgment, just typing, "And the shakes aren't bad, either." The typing wavered, but didn't stop completely.

What did it take to get a Jones's attention, anyway? I didn't carry black lingerie around in my handbag. That wasn't classy at all.

While I was sitting there trying to think of a way to get myself back into conversation, back into the lighter flirty air that was more comfortable a couple minutes prior, the sound of glass scraping across the plastic table broke my attention.

There in all it's cool delicious glory, sat before me a double chocolate deluxe shake, courtesy of Pop's, the straw still standing up straight, because the only right way to do a shake was thick and sweet. 

I blinked to him, and he responded before I could form a thought.

"Don't be so serious, Lodge." 

I was laughing before I could stop myself. Oh God, was that giggling? What had he said that had warranted giggling? This was insane! Veronica Lodge didn't do giggling! 

It was just so absurd, though. Jughead Jones, broody writer from the corner of the room, watching everything, always observing, only opened his mouth usually to stuff food into it.. was telling me, me of all people, to not be so serious. 

It was just too funny.

I managed to pull myself together long enough to grab a pin-striped straw from the stacked holder on the side of the table, and unwrapped it before handing it over to him.

Deep breath, calm and collected. Well, collected. The simplest of this thing was just somehow too much for my mind to handle for some reason.

"We can share." Direct, firm in belief- this was just a milkshake, Lodge, don't lose your head.

Another surprised face from Mr. Jones? I was finding this more amusing by every passing second.

Not a word, but Jughead did accept the straw, and we both leaned forward to sample the shake once more.

I grinned around my straw, and unless my eyes deceived me, I believe he did as well.

Not bad company at all.

Neither of us seemed to want to pull away first, but yet we read each other well enough to do it together.

"Not bad. A little strong for my taste, but not bad at all."

I watched an eyebrow lift, and I couldn't wait for the question to follow.

"Too strong?" The laptop was still open, still on, but he was no longer typing. He seemed to have at least momentarily forgotten his stride.

Offering nothing but a shrug, I sat there, never leaning back in the booth once.

"Let me guess, Strawberry Vanilla twist, cherry on top?"

I hoped my smile wasn't too obvious. The fact that he knew my order was just too precious.

"That would be the one. Just the right amount of sweetness and tart."

Jughead's head gave a brief shake, and the smile was back, and I was enjoying it.

"We have so much work to do with you, Lodge."

I bit back an even bigger smile, hid my excitement even more. 

Shrugging another deep breath, which was such a nice relief, to finally be able to just breathe relaxed with somebody, I let myself be at ease before answering.

"I look forward to it."

I would look forward to it all.

All the beginning's, all the shakes in the middle, all the milestones, and hopeful endings. 

I would look forward to it all, with Jughead Jones.


End file.
